Twenty bucks
by Roxy-Bluff
Summary: If there was one thing a tipsy Artemis could not resist it was dares, and Zatanna knew that like no other. Spitfire one-shot. No powers AU.


**Twenty bucks**

 **A/N: I don't even know why and how, but this story was inspired by Shameless (2011) and Cameron Monaghan. Don't ask :/**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or Shameless and sadly not Cameron Monaghan either. Rated T for minor swearing and suggestive themes.**

"C'mon, Artemis, how long are you gonna sit here and mope around, crying over Cameron? It's been what, like six months already? He's moved on and so should you." Zatanna's preaching was muffled by Artemis' closet her head was currently stuck into. She was rummaging through her friend's clothes picking out the outfit for the girls' night out she was trying to make Artemis go to. "Megan's meeting us at that pub or club or whatever it is, what's its name, on the corner with the red sign."

"It's called Joey's room, and I am not moping! It's just that school has been busy." Artemis pouted indignantly.

"Yeah, school is busy, sure, but it's also a _college_! A-ha!" Zatanna exclaimed pulling the tight dark green dress out.

"Yes, Stanford _is_ a college, university actually, thanks for noticing. Your point?"

"My point is that it's a college, full of college experience! Boys, parties, booze. Here, wear this." She threw the dress into Artemis' face and turned back to the closet to look for shoes.

"What do _you_ know about college experience, you're not even going anywhere. I'm not wearing that. Na-uh." The blonde unfolded the dress skeptically.

"I've had my fair share of frat boys, so I know what I'm talking about." Zatanna finally found a pair of black strappy heels. "C'mon, live a little. Your books aren't going anywhere. You need to get out of this dorm, have fun, maybe hook up with some basketball quarterback or something."

"There are no quarterbacks in basketball." Artemis raised an eyebrow skeptically at her insistent friend.

"Whatever, you get my point." Zatanna just waved her off.

At first Artemis decided she wasn't going to budge although her resistance started to weaken a little. It's been a long time since she actually went out, and if she was completely honest with herself she kind of missed it. She broke up with Cameron, her boyfriend of four years over six months ago. They agreed to try and make the long distance relationship work. But since she moved to California to attend her dream school it hasn't been the same between her and Cameron. She felt they were drifting apart and while she was growing and evolving as a person, he was still that kid from the hood hanging with the wrong crowd. Gotham slums can do that to a person. The saddest thing was he never wanted to get out, never wanted to be something more. His future was practically designed for him from day one and he didn't even want to have a say in it. Their fathers worked together in all kinds of illegal arrangements. Artemis wanted out and she moved away. Cameron did not. The break up was hard on Artemis. They were high school sweethearts. At least they would've been if Cameron didn't drop out. Six months ago when she came back to Gotham for her first summer break he told her it was over. The very next day she saw him making out with another girl. She hasn't dated anyone since then and maybe Zee was right. She worked really hard and was one of the top students in her year. She deserved a little fun.

"Alright, get dressed, I'll do your make up, and we are going out tonight. Even if I have to tie you up and drag you there." Zee blew a strand of hair from her face and smirked. She recognized a small flicker in her friend's eyes telling her that she won this battle already.

"Okay fine, just don't make me look like a slut. No eyeshadows. This dress and shoes are enough as it is." Artemis rolled her eyes at the friend's choice of outfit.

"Sure thing, Arty." Zee winked at her.

"I mean it, Zee. And don't call me Arty."

 **~XXX~**

Zatanna and Artemis met Megan at the bar as they agreed earlier. Despite her initial desire not to go, Artemis caught herself realizing she was having a great time. She hasn't seen Megan in a while and it appeared she had missed a few important events that happened in her friend's life. First, she moved in with her long term boyfriend, Connor Kent. Second, she got the lead role in the new TV pilot, a sitcom called "Hello, Megan!" Megan was an aspiring actress and all those cereal commercials she did finally seemed to be paying off, she got noticed. Megan was very excited and currently was in the middle of acting out her audition process adding a few tweaks here and there and exaggerating the whole thing making the girls laugh so hard their stomach hurt.

"Oh my god, there's no way he said that, you just HAVE to be kidding!" Artemis exclaimed when Megan mimicked one of the casting assistants.

"Yes way, I kid you not!" The redhead giggled. "I think it's a sign in a way though, I mean the show literally has my name in the title. So, what about you? Anything I missed in your life?"

"Oh, you haven't missed anything, trust me. This night out is the most exciting thing she's done in months." Zatanna cut in.

"Zee!"

"What? It's true." Zatanna just shrugged. "Just tell me when was the last time you went to a party?"

"Well, it wasn't _that_ long…" The blonde took a sip of her cocktail to try and buy herself a few moments to think. "See, told ya." Zatanna turned to Megan.

"I go to parties!"

"Yeah? Okay then, when was the last time you got laid?" The raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"This is a low blow. You guys know, I haven't been with anyone except for Cameron… I'm not ready to just jump on random dicks, like some of us." She gave her friend a pointed look.

"Ouch. FYI, I don't jump on ' _random_ ' dicks," she made airquotes. "I always know their names. Moving on then. When was the last time you made out with someone? It's not that big of a deal, I'm sure you've done that."

Artemis wasn't having such a great time anymore. Sometimes when Zatanna was in the mood she would scrutinize other people love life and being on the receiving end of those inspections wasn't the most pleasant thing. She wouldn't call her friend a slut per se, but she was definitely a lot more active in sexual department. It was fun to listen to her love endeavors because Z's sense of humor turned every situation she experienced into a stand-up worthy material, but at the same time, Artemis thought she wouldn't want to experience even half of it.

"You know what? Screw it! Let's have tequila shots! That bastard fucked you over, he doesn't deserve even being talked about, so let's drown your sorrows in the alcohol and polish it with lime and salt." Zatanna clapped her palms together and showed some gestures to the bartender indicating she wanted to order shots. Artemis appreciated her friend's attempt to smooth it over for her. Even though she broke up with Cameron six months ago, she wasn't ready to date new guys or talk about it.

An hour and a fair amount of tequila shots later all the girls were in a good mood again, joking and laughing and rating the boys at the bar, making up random stories and facts about them, giggling and swaying to the music playing in the background.

"Ooh, look at that cutie over there." Zatanna pointed her manicured finger in the direction of a hunk with dark wavy hair in a black t-shirt. "Tall, dark and handsome, yumm. I would totally hook up with him." She licked her lips.

"He's taken." Artemis smirked.

"What? How would you know? Is he in your class or something?" Zatanna looked at her blonde friend expectantly.

"No, but there's a picture of a girl in his wallet." Artemis just shrugged.

"How do you know that?" Megan looked at her with wide eyes.

"I noticed that when he paid for his beer. Plus there is something like a ring tattooed on his ring finger of a left hand. It could stand for a wedding band of some sort." Artemis squinted her eyes at the guy.

"Wow…" was all Megan could say.

"What? My eyesight is perfect, and I was on the archers' team in highschool. I see things, it's no big deal." Artemis brushed it off.

"Some detective you are. Anyway, I wanna test that theory. I bet you five bucks he's gonna come with me in the end of the night." Zatanna challenged her blonde friend smirking smugly.

"I'm not the one to reject easy money, even if it's just a five." Artemis smiled triumphantly, they shook hands and the bet was on.

"What about that guy over there near the pool table?" Megan pointed at the blonde man sitting with a group of friends drinking beer. "He could be a bricklayer for all we know. Imagine what his calloused palms could do to you."

"Nope, too soon on the blondes." Artemis responded. Zatanna gave Megan a look and she slapped herself on the forehead, how could she forget Cameron was blonde? "Oh shit, I'm sorry."

"Oooh, language, miss Morse." Zee let out a small laugh. Megan never swore in daily life. Using cursing words meant she was drunk already.

"Okay, how about that one?" The brunette looked to the farthest side of the bar where a redheaded guy was sitting at the bar counter alone sipping on his beer occasionally.

"Which one?" Artemis looked in the same direction as her friend. "Nah, never had a thing for redheads, I don't get why people think it's sexy."

"I hear red hair means fiery personality and they fuck best." Zee remarked.

"Where did you hear _that_ from?" The blonde looked at the incredulously.

"Your sister." Zatanna smirked.

"Ooh, ewwww, Zee! I did not need that image in my head!" Artemis' sister Jade was dating a guy named Roy Harper who just so happened to be ginger. "I need another shot to un-see that. Or five. Bartender!"

"How fun it would be if you both dated redheads?" Zatanna laughed.

"It's not funny, Zee." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I think it is! You should go talk to him." She nudged.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because he's sitting alone and he doesn't seem like waiting for anyone. He's hot and you're single. You can talk to guys on occasion." Zatanna clapped her hands at the new shots arrival and smiled at the waiter seductively. She glanced at Artemis and saw her friend wavering. Maybe she just needed a little push. "How about we make it interesting?"

"What do you mean?" Both Artemis and Megan asked at the same time.

"Let's make a dare slash bet kind of thing."

"I think you're a little too drunk. There's no such thing as a dare-bet." Megan wrinkled her forehead in confusion.

"Like you're the one to talk, miss ' _I started swearing already'_." Zee gave Megan a pointed look. "What I mean is, Artemis, I dare you to go and talk to him, flirt with him. And I bet you twenty bucks you can't make him make out with you."

"Ooh, this is getting interesting." Megan beamed.

"I'm not gonna kiss a stranger for just twenty bucks. Who do you think I am?" Artemis mocked indignation.

"So you're in?" Zatanna quipped.

"No."

"Okay, how about fifty then?" The brunette's ardor nature kicked in.

"Nope. And by the way, these shots are not gonna drink themselves." Artemis tried to act nonchalant, but all the previous tequilas seem to be getting to her, and she felt her rebellious and adventurous side spread its wings. It has really been a while since she did something reckless.

"Okay, final offer. A hundred of American dollars for a make out session with that redhead. I dare you to." She leaned in and gave her blonde friend a cocky look. If there was one thing a tipsy Artemis could not resist it was dares, and Zatanna knew that like no other.

"You bitch." Artemis squinted at the brunette. "Okay, I'm in. Megan, break us up." The freckled girl giggled in excitement and broke her friends' linked hands.

"A little bit of a liquid courage is in order. Ladies!" Zatanna raised her glass and they all downed their shots.

Artemis checked her make up in the compact mirror and slid off the stool. The ginger guy really didn't seem to be waiting on anyone. He was just sitting there with his fingers around a pint of beer and looking in front of him deep in thought. ' _You can do this_.' Artemis told herself. It was just a random guy after all, it's not like something important depended on it.

"Hi." She leaned on the counter beside him. He turned to look at the intruder.

"Hi." His eyes were such a bright shade of green her breathing hitched for a second. She couldn't make out the color of his eyes from the table she was occupying with the girls, so this vibrant color caught her off guard for a moment. He gave her an expectant look urging her to continue.

"I, uhhh… Just wanted to say hi." She blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Okaay… Hello then, I'm Wally." He extended a hand for her to shake. She took it and gave it a squeeze. ' _What am I doing, this is not a way to flirt with a guy, who even does a handshake thing?'_ She questioned herself in her mind.

"Ah, fuck this. Look, I am terrible at hitting on guys and flirting, so can you pretend that I'm good so that I would win a bet my friends forced me into?" He smiled at her when she said that. This night just started to become interesting. Wally was supposed to meet up with his friend Dick at this bar, but at the very last minute Dick called and said he couldn't make it tonight and asked for a rain-check. Since Wally came a little early and already ordered a beer he thought he might as well stay to finish it because the only thing that awaited him back in his dorm was a long evening by himself.

"Okay. A bet? What kind of bet?" He was smiling curiously at her. He found it kind of hard to believe that a girl this hot could be bad at flirting. She looked stunning in her tight fit dress, her long blonde hair was let down framing her face enhancing her features, her cheeks were slightly pink, apparently from all the drinks she had and this awkward situation.

"Well, basically, my friends dared me to make out with you." He gave her and expectant look waiting for her to elaborate further."So, are you down for the job?" He chuckled at her business-like approach.

"What if I say no?"

"I'll give you twenty bucks." She rolled her eyes at him.

"How much are _you_ gonna get if you win the bet?" He grinned at her mischievously.

"Fifty…" That sounded more like a question, so Wally immediately knew she was lying.

"You sure?"

"Okay, fine, it's a hundred." She huffed.

"And I will only get a twenty? How is that fair?"

"I can't believe you are actually bargaining!" She looked at him incredulously.

"Okay, okay." He raised his hands in surrender chuckling.

"So, are you gonna do this or not?" Artemis put her hands on her hips.

"What if I was gay?"

"Oh…" Artemis faltered for a second. "It's okay... Just close your eyes and pretend I'm Zac Efron or something." He laughed at her comment.

"Okay, I'm in. Let's do this." He stood up from his seat and stepped closer to her. "How do you want it to be? Were there any specifics in the bet conditions?" He whispered in her ear leaning in. Artemis had to admit, he smelled nice. At the closer look she could make out every single freckle on his face and there were a lot of them. She found it somewhat cute.

"No specifics, just do it." She answered hoarsely. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage so loud she thought the whole room could hear it. She didn't even know why she was so nervous. Probably because an attractive guy was way too close invading her personal space, or perhaps because she was about to kiss a complete stranger in a bar as a dare. He put a finger under her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes and she got lost in the emerald orbs immediately. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers gently. She was surprised to feel they were really soft and smooth. ' _Probably some fancy lip balm or whatever, the guy is gay after all_ ' flashed in her mind. He applied a little bit of pressure and her mouth opened up just a little and it was enough for him to swipe her lips with his tongue a little bit. They tasted like tequila, lime and her natural flavor. Artemis couldn't help but react to his action by sucking on his bottom lip softly. She felt him moaning lightly more than hearing it because of the background music, but when his arms wrapped around her waist she knew she wasn't mistaken. The kiss deepened and she felt a jolt of pleasure coursed through her body right to her core. She didn't expect it, but kissing him felt good, she had to give him that. Plus the fact she hasn't kissed anyone in six months probably also had something to do with it. She didn't even realize how much she missed it until now. She pressed herself tighter up against him involuntarily and felt something pressing into her stomach. " _Is it his phone or…. Wait a minute…_ " Artemis thought. The fact that he was getting aroused by their antics sobered her up immediately. She pulled away abruptly stopping the kiss leaving him with a very confused expression on his face.

"I thought you said you were gay!"

"No, I said _what if_ I was gay." Wally didn't seem to understand what the problem was.

"So you're not gay?" Artemis looked at him with the realization dawning on her.

"Nope…" he hid his hands in the pockets awkwardly.

"And you're…. uhh…" She waved at his crotch addressing the situation.

"Well… It's been a while for me… and not every day a super hot girl just comes up to me for a make out session." He replied somewhat defensively.

"Oh my God…" She laughed and buried her face in her palms. "This is so stupid. I can't believe Zee actually made me do this. I have to go." She started to walk away.

"Wait! At least tell me your name?"

"It's Zac Efron." She smirked at him over her shoulder. He just shook his head smiling at her.

When she returned to her table both of her friends were looking at her expectantly.

"Well? Was it good?" Megan asked excitedly.

"It was okay, I guess…" Artemis trailed off.

"Okay? Oh no, you enjoyed it! I know you did, and don't freaking tell me that you didn't!" Zatanna was grinning triumphantly at her blonde friend.

"Well, maybe I did enjoy it… a little bit…" Artemis felt her cheeks heating up.

"I knew it! And as much as it hurts me to admit it, but you won the bet. Here's your reward." She slid a hundred dollar bill with a five on top of it to her direction.

"What's this five for?"

"You were right, that guy was actually waiting for a girlfriend. Look." Artemis turned around and saw that the first hottie they commented on was actually sitting there holding hands with a pretty blonde-haired girl. She just laughed at her friend. "You know what Zee, I gotta admit, you were right. This night actually _is_ fun."

 **~XXX~**

A week later the bar incident Artemis was sitting on the bench on campus bathing in the sun and reading her notes preparing for the next class when someone plopped down next to her saying "Well look who's here, Zac Efron in the flesh." She looked up to see the guy from the bar she made out with. His hair was even brighter in the sun and all his freckles stood out on his light skin. His emerald green eyes had a mischievous glint to them and his lips were set in a boyish grin. She couldn't help but smile back.

"You do realize you owe me twenty bucks, right?" She laughed at that and extended her hand.  
"My name is Artemis, nice to meet you."

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading! Please review! Let me know if anything like this happened to you, or if your friends like to dare you do things you wouldn't normally do**

 **Also, how excited are you about the new season? The trailer is awesome, 2019 can't come soon enough!**

 **~ Roxy x**


End file.
